Intoxicating Poison-Type
by Uchiha Kuroyami
Summary: After her concert in Castelia, she decided to take a stroll to the sewer, little does she knew…


Warning : AU, Pokephilia, rape, pregnant, etc. (RoxiexMuk / FxM)

Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon, Nitendo and GameFreak do.

Summary : After her concert in Castelia, she decided to take a stroll to the sewer, little does she knew…

..

…

 **Intoxicating Poison-type**

-Uchiha Kuroyami-

...

..

"THANK YOU CASTELIA, YOU GUYS ROCK!" after singing her last song, she and her band going down from the stage. And after receiving thanks from the crew, they went straight to their apartment. Yes, Roxie's band has grown from the start it was formed around two years ago. Being a band in a gym, their fans were mostly the challenger that came for the badge. The gym itself was quite a cool place to hang out, it is more like a bar with a stage for the band to perform. Many of the challenger will mostly hanging out there after or before battling the band's member. Sitting there, chatting with other challenger, sometimes dancing like crazy if it is possible to do.

It was the last night of their concert in Castelia, the two other members are exhausted and decided to sleep early. While Roxie can't sleep (not that she is not tired) and decided to take a quick stroll before leaving tomorrow morning. She had a friend here, and knowing Roxie's specialty (which is poison type) he had suggested the gym leader to visit the sewer under Castelia to see if she can strengthen her team up. She always wanted a crobat on her team, and so she decided to go there to see if she can find one, probably zubat, or if she lucky enough, a golbat. So, before leaving the apartment she reached her bag and rushed to the lift.

She was so excited, despite on being tired from her early performance. But it didn't stop her from the imagination of having the purple colored poison-flying on her team. It would be nice, and that thought rush her even more. Fast-walking, almost half running, she is happily went to the sewer, she met a few people saying "Nice performance, Roxie" or "Way to go, Rox!" something like that. She had been smiling the whole time, it was a pure smile. She was happy due to their success performance, and the thought of going to have additional member for her team. And then suddenly she was in the mouth of the sewer ' _wow I didn't realize I've reach here_ ' she thought to herself.

It was dark, which is obvious, thank God the entrance has a light. The entrance to the sewer was located in the corner of the harbor, which make it didn't have much light. It has a tall wire fence with a door on the entrance, closed, but not locked since many people in Castelia use this place to train with their Pokémon. Thus, Roxie has no difficulty to enter the sewer. Once again, it was dark down there, but not that bad, there are still some dim lights hanging on the ceiling so it was still okay.

She starts to wander around, the sound of the flowing water filled her head, but however she's still on her guard. Her sight mostly went up to the ceiling (which is quite far above her) to see if she can find what is she looking for. But so far, no sign of zubat or golbat, let alone crobat. Only a few rattatas passing along her way, which doesn't interest her a bit. She wandered deep enough, and suddenly she saw something green-yellowish hanging upside down in the cable near the ceiling. ' _Was it? No... No way, no Fucking way in hell!_ ' she screamed in her thought. It was a shiny zubat, yet again sleeping. She can't really explain herself why is it sleeping, while its kind is usually active in nighttime, but it doesn't matter to her anyway.

Now, her right hand reached her bag to take her Koffing out. Bad luck Roxie, she remembered that she left her poke-balls in the drawer at the apartment, not in the bag. ' _Shit shit shit, not now please'_ she's cursing herself in depression, trying to find something useful in her bag, trying not to make loud noise, to be as silent as possible. She found 3 empty poke-balls, 1 ultra-ball, and a few quick-balls. She took the risk, grabbing one quick-ball, and throw it to the bat Pokémon.

It hit, after touching the head of the Pokémon, the ball opened and red flash light swallowing the Pokémon inside. Crossing her fingers, she really hope that it is going to work more than anything. The ball moved once, shaking as if it wants to get out, it moved again, but the movement is weaker than before, and then after the third time it is moved, it stopped. The red light at the center of the ball is disappeared as well, which is only mean one thing. "Oh my Arceus!" Roxie yelled in excitement as she managed to catch a super-rare shiny zubat.

She then grabbed the ball, kiss it on the side of the button, and gesturing herself to let what's inside out. Appeared the shiny zubat in front of her, hardly flying to adjust its position in front of her newly trainer. "Oh, that's why, you're paralyzed. Poor little thing" Roxie said after examining her new team member. "We will go to the center after this, until then, you may rest" she added while lifting her hand with the ball up, gesturing the withdrawing gesture, and the Pokémon sucked into the ball.

She ran off from there faster than before she went there, wanting to rest so badly after this whole event. She ran through the same way she came, but didn't realize that there was a slippery puddle in front of her. Before she knew it, she fell into the water way, lucky and unlucky for her. Lucky because the water is enough to hold her body so it doesn't really hurt after falling there, unlucky because it wasn't enough to help her reach the top. Aw, now she has to find another route or a ladder to climb up. (1)

'Bad luck Roxie' she thought to herself. She stand before sighing on her half wet shirt and skirt. She started to walk, not knowing where she is heading to be honest. And after few minutes walking, she feels a chills on her spine. The feeling of being watched, for some times now. She look back only to find nothing, and decided to continue walking. What she knew is that she walk deeper into the sewer. Little did she knew, she was being followed by a grimer who hid underwater. The water current hide its presence well. The grimer knew perfectly that she is heading to their nest.

After few more minutes of walking randomly she found a hole in a corner where it has no water around it, big enough for her to enter. She stopped for a moment to investigate the hole, before suddenly being pushed hard enough to make her tripped into the hole. Yes, the grimer _body slammed_ her from behind, and followed her instantly after.

.

.

.

' _Ugh, where am I? What happened?_ ' she thought to herself while rubbing her back from arched. The hole was rather deep, she looked up at the hole and cursed herself for being short. Not that if she's as tall as N she could reach the entrance. Anyway, she observed the area around her, which looked like mining tunnel according to her. She doesn't scare, not at all, being a poison fan made her able to endure such environment. She's just feeling uncomfortable around her body part from falling, twice. Lucky for her there were no broken bones.

After few minutes gazing around, she began to stand and right after that something's coming from in front of her. It was something that hit her before, she was sure of it, and there was it, a grimer. With its innocent eyes watching the female gym leader carefully. "Hey there lil' pal" she said in a cheerful tone "are you the one who push me earlier? Aww, why did you do that?" she asked as if the Pokémon can reply her. The grimer then turn around, moving slowly deeper to the tunnel. Roxie didn't have a choice but to follow the grimer, and so she followed it.

It didn't took long for the both to reach a quite big room, probably half her gym. The room was nothing like her apartment's room, or her sleeping room. It was only a space with chunks of rock scattered everywhere, some big, some medium, and some small. She knew immediately that this is the nest of the grimer, she could tell from the stink smell, typically poison type would smell. Also, there were bunch of grimers, and some muks. 3 muks, and probably around 11 grimers.

The group was suddenly circling around Roxie, which is nervous by now. Not long after that, she saw something big coming. It was the fourth muk, probably the alpha since it was slightly bigger that the other 3 muk. "Um, hello there..." she said nervously to the muk. The muk move to her, observing her for a sometime, and then groaning which made the other Pokémon there went somewhere else and disappear. It is now only her and the muk.

"So, what did you want from me?" she asked. The muk, of course, didn't answer to her question, but it seems that it understand what she was saying. The muk then lean closer to her, it was around her stomach tall, which other muk will usually around at her waist. He was gripping her hands with his fluid-like hands (well actually his body was fluid all along). Tear flowing down her face, knowing this is going to be the end for her.

.

.

.

She knew there was no hope. Her virginity has just taken by a horny alpha muk. She was nude, even her bow is not in its place, letting her hair fell down as she cried. It was horrified, she was raped by a disgusting Pokémon. Crying won't solve anything, fighting back won't do it, she was in a desperate situation now. She was mounted by the Pokémon, feeling the pain for each thrust he deliver. It was now the second time she came after her virginity violently taken away.

Muk, in the other hand, enjoying each second of pounding the girl. His hand rubbing both breasts from behind, not stopping the thrust. He was in pleasure, feeling his dick in a human pussy, what an incredible feeling. Sure he has all the female in the group, but it sure is nothing compare to what he feels now. He proud of his strength, which able to make the girl paralyzed and do what he wants. Flipping her body, he now sucking on her small developing left breast, while his hand playing and rubbing on the other breast, still pounding on her.

Roxie stay still, unable to move and let him do whatever he wants to do, afraid of being killed by the poison-type. It was a new sensation, tingling over her body, when the muk suck on her tit. She hate to admit it, but it feels really good. She even moan whenever muk swirling his tongue on her nipple. 'Okay, now is the time to give in' and with that thought, she let even louder moan escape through her mouth, only to make the muk work even harder.

TBC...

 **SHIT, SORRY ROXIE! I didn't mean to** **anyway, this fic is turn me on, so I do hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do. In the next chapter (if I get encouragement from you guys via review) I plan to make her pregnant. Well the rest is a secret.**

 **I am fully aware that I still make a lot of grammar mistake, but I want to share a story or two for the world, so I accept any constructing criticism, of course flame will be ignored (or lead me to stop this fic). Anyway, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.**


End file.
